My Best Friend's Girl
by Diablo's Heir
Summary: MATURE READING THERE IS EXPLICIT MATERIAL INSIDE DO NOT READ IF YOU CANT HANDLE INTENSE ADULT MATERIAL. Summary: Sasuke is Naruto's best friend. Hinata is Naruto's girlfriend. What happens when your best-friend's girl only wants to have sex with you? Do you take a chance or keep the peace? Rated M for Mature Content SasuHina slight NaruHina slight SasuHarem. Major Naruto Bashing.


My Best Friend's Girl

A/N: I know I said I wouldn't start any new stories but this is a small little one-shot that was requested of me to write so imam do it. Hope you all enjoy it.

**WARNING THE FOLLOWING MATERIAL CONTAINS EXPLICIT SCENES INVOLVING SEXUAL SITUATIONS! VIEWER AND READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. IF YOU ARE ADVERSE TO THESE SCENES STOP READING AND GO BACK TO THE STORY SELECTION! YOU! HAVE! BEEN! WARNED!**

Description: Hinata is dating Naruto but only has sexual desires for Sasuke. Sasuke is Naruto's best friend. What does one do when their best friend's girl wants them? SasuHina slight NaruHina rated MA for swearing and sexual content.

* * *

Konohakagure High School, the school of tomorrow where the students of Konoha go for their tertiary education. Among the students one girl stands out from the rest. Hinata Hyuga, the girl of many boys' dreams. She was perfect. From her smooth cream colored porcelain skin to her dark indigo-raven hair, Hinata was beautiful. Her beauty was not her only attractive feature. She was highly intelligent as well as compassionate towards others. One flaw, if it could be found would be that she was dating- "NARUTO UZUMAKI!" a shrill voice screamed from a nearby room.

A door burst open as a cerulean-eyed blond in orange baggy pants a black shirt and orange jacket as well as a black headband jumped out into the hallway with a grin on his face. He was quickly followed by female with viridian eyes and bubble-gum pink hair in a pink skirt that came to her knees a white button up tee-shirt and black tie. The top of her shirt was currently soaking wet and showing her bra through the fabric. The blond was running with an empty bucket in his hands as the female chased him down the hallway. Hinata Hyuga watched as her boyfriend was chased down the hall and laughed softly. "Come on Sakura I wasn't even aiming for you." The blond male called out as he ran in between other students. Hinata turned around towards the room where Naruto and Sakura had come out and saw someone approaching.

The air instantly became heavy as the persons presence began to envelope the area. Spikey jet black hair with low hanging bangs on top of a head that housed the most handsome male in all of Konoha. The young man's eyes were deep shimmering obsidian colored orbs that looked as if they could see into your very heart and soul. Resting in the center of his face was a perfectly shaped nose under which was a mouth composed of lips that were neither to thin nor too thick. If Hinata was the perfect female then the specimen in front of her was indeed the perfect male.

Sasuke Uchiha, the boy with a tragic past who had girls literally falling at his feet with a gaze. Sasuke was everything Naruto wasn't. He was calm, cool, collected, smart, insightful, dark, mysterious, silent and serious. How the Uchiha and the Uzumaki ever became the best of friends remains a mystery to this day. Sasuke was currently dressed in dark black Aviva sneakers with red trim, black baggy Levi jeans, and a red Adidas t-shirt underneath a black zip-up jacket. Around his neck hung a pair of wireless Beats headphones that were black with red cushions.

Sasuke walked out of the room with his eyes closed following after Sakura and Naruto. "Sakura if Sasuke hadn't moved then you wouldn't have gotten wet, so blame him for it." Naruto tried to reason with the female. Sakura wasn't listening to him though, having cornered him at the end of the hall. The enraged female smiled deviously as a shadow loomed over the cowering male. "Be gentle." Naruto squeaked as Sakura began to pummel him.

Sasuke shook his head at the antics of his companions. "You two are so fucking loud, you know that right?" he asked them with a bored monotone voice. Sakura immediately stopped her assault on Naruto and flashed a smile towards Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke-kun, you know we're just having fun with one another." She said sweetly. Naruto held a thumbs-up to his friend and from what Sasuke could see the blond had knots and swells all over his face.

"Christ, Naruto you look like shit." Sasuke commented with a smirk. Hinata ran over to inspect her boyfriends' health. "Sakura, as head of the boxing club you should show some restraint." She chastised the girl, taking out a handkerchief to clean up Naruto's face. "Hinata, I don't know why you waste your time with a loser like him." Sakura stated crossing her arms over her chest. Sakura was not as well-endowed as most of the girls her age, barely topping out at a b-cup as compared to Hinata's double-d sized breasts.

Still though Sakura never took her beauty for granted and had a small following of boys after her. She was the top female boxer in the school and could take on most of the guys with little to no problem. Her friendship with Hinata was deep as the two girls had known each other since grade school. Even after Sakura started hanging out with Naruto and Sasuke she still remained on good terms with the shy Hyuga female. Her only problem with the way her friends was that she didn't believe Naruto deserved to be with Hinata.

After Hinata was done cleaning Naruto's face Sasuke helped the blond teenager to his feet, with a small smirk on his face. "You know you'll never be able to prank me Naruto." He commented. "I won't know if I never try. Just you wait Sasuke one of these days I'll finally get the better of you, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke laughed and continued to smirk. "Hn, good luck Naruto." Sasuke said as he turned to walk away leaving a wave of cool and impressiveness in his wake.

Hinata kept her gaze on Sasuke's back until he turned a corner before coming back to her senses. _W-what is this feeling in my chest. My heart is racing and I feel hot. _Hinata thought to herself feeling her body start to shake. "Oi Hinata, are you ok? Your face is all red and you're sweating." Naruto spoke as he placed his forehead against Hinata's. The young woman squeaked and jumped back shaking her head furiously. "N-n-Naruto, I'm fine!" she stammered out breathing heavily. Although in her mind the sparks of an idea were forming.

* * *

_Cafeteria_

Hinata sat down at her usual table with all of her female friends. Temari Sabuka, Ino Yaminaka, Tenten Basura, Sakura Haruno, and Hanabi Hyuga were the closest friends she had. Hanabi was closer than the other girls excluding Sakura for the simple fact that she was Hinata's younger twin sister. When she sat down the rest of the girls greeted her warmly before involving her into their conversation. The topic of the day was yesterday's assignments.

"That Kurenai bitch, insists on giving us so much fucking work. On top of the essay she assigned we also have to write a book report on Pride and Prejudice as well as of Mice and Men!" Ino exclaimed. "You have it easy; Shikaku Nara is probably just as lazy as his son. Between his droning lectures of nothing and him falling asleep in the middle of class I feel we haven't learned anything to help us for the mid-term exams." Tenten complained.

Hinata laughed at her friends and smiled. "If you want I could help you guys study. We could have a study party at my house." She suggested.

"Hinata, we should talk to father about it first." Hanabi stated after taking a sip of her drink. "Remember what happened last time when Neji brought his friends over and you brought the girls." She continued. Hinata immediately blanched with fear at the memory. She and Neji had both been grounded for three months since her father thought they were trying to throw some kind of party.

"Ano, I think Hanabi might be right." Hinata stated with an uneasy smile. This caused the other girls to laugh at Hinata. "Hinata you are so cute when you're flustered." Temari squealed grabbing the younger female in a death hug." T-t-Temari i-I can't breathe" Hinata choked out and was finally released.

The girls proceeded to enter their conversation once more as Hinata became lost in her thoughts. The spark of an idea had now become a raging inferno of a plan. _It'll be fine, if it's just this one time. _She thought to herself as she steeled her resolve. "I want have sex!" she exclaimed quickly but not as loudly so as the entire cafeteria could hear her. The other girls immediately fell silent and turned to face Hinata.

"What did you say?" Ino asked as she dug into her ear to make sure she was hearing correctly. "Ano, I said I want to have sex." Hinata repeated. Her friends and sister were silent and as unmoving as statues. "N-n-n-Naruto's birthday is c-c-coming up so I t-th-thought it'd be n-n-nice to have sex with him." She stuttered as she tried to explain her reasoning.

"Hinata, sex is a big step in a relationship. You don't want to rush into it without knowing how you truly feel." Temari stated simply. "Especially if it is Naruto." Sakura chimed Ino nodded in agreement. "I know, and I don't want to be bad at it either. Ano, so I thought I'd practice first." Hinata said to the girls, an extremely deep blush covered her face as she tried to avoid eye contact with them.

"What do you mean practice Hinata?" Hanabi asked with a slight look of unease on her face. "I-i-I wanted to practice with one of you, not you Hanabi but one of the girls." Hinata explained. "I think I'd be more comfortable having one of you touch me and give me advice so I don't mess up with Naruto." Hinata continued. Her friends often talked of their sexual exploits and adventures.

Temari had been with both girls and boys. Tenten was a lesbian and was currently sleeping with a senior and a junior. Ino was considered the school slut but to her it was a badge of honor and not derogatory at all for although she had been with more guys than she could remember it was always Ino who remained in control and had the guys coming back for more. Sakura was a little less experienced than the others but had had her virginity taken in middle school so she knew her way around the male genitalia.

The girls looked at one another before looking back at Hinata. "Hina, we'd love to help you but I'm sure there's someone else who could teach you much better than any of us." Ino said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. The other girls caught the glint and all began to grin, excluding Hanabi who had little interest in the new topic. "Who?" Hinata asked after being denied an answer. "Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." The girls answered in unison. "S-s-sa-sa-Sasuke?!" Hinata squeaked as she once again felt the heat rise to her face and her heartbeat begins to race. Her friends nodded and smiled.

"Sasuke is the best." Temari stated. Ino nodded and got a dreamy look in her eyes. "Most people think Sasuke is gay because he doesn't have a girlfriend but they couldn't be farther from the truth. Sasuke is as straight as they come. He doesn't have a girlfriend because he can have any girl he wants with ease. Whenever he's in the mood for sex he has a girl there to satisfy his hunger." She continued.

"So all of you have been with Sasuke?!" Hinata asked surprised that all her friends could be so responsive to one guy. "Sasuke was my first." Sakura admitted. "I had a silly girl crush on him and after I gave him my virginity he told me that it didn't change his feelings for me but he still considered me one of his closest friends." She told them.

"For me, it was really a contest of endurance. I had heard rumors that Sasuke could go for hours at a time when the mood hit him so I was determined to outlast him." Ino stated proudly. "We must have been at it for at least six hours straight before I collapsed from exhaustion. Sasuke however still had energy to burn. It was glorious. Since Sasuke none of the other guys have come close to being his equal." She concluded.

Hinata felt a warm tightness between her legs as the girls shared their experiences with Sasuke and began to breathe heavily listening to them recount their tales. "I may be a dyke but for Sasuke Uchiha I think I'd go straight, that is if I was the only girl in his life." Tenten spoke. "We hooked up with one another at some party a year or so ago. He was drinking, I was drinking and before long we were in a bed and ripping one another's clothes off." She informed the girls.

"At first I thought it'd be over in a few minutes since most guys can't keep it up while drunk but Sasuke took his time and gave me the full experience starting with fingering and kissing, sucking my tits, and eating me out till I came before he fucked me senseless." Tenten went into further detail about the size and strength of Sasuke's manhood to which all the girls agreed it was perfectly suited for his body as well as theirs.

Temari went last and told the girls how during his first year Sasuke and she had hooked up in the locker room after gym. The co-ed showers were empty, or so she thought when she went to clean off. Sasuke had been showering however and once they saw one another naked it was basically instinct from there on. "Sasuke had precise control over his body.

He doesn't climax till he wants to and won't even ejaculate pre-cum till he's good and ready." Temari explained as Sasuke had been inside her vagina for a while and didn't cum till he was in he was titfucking her. The more Hinata heard the hotter she became. Suddenly she stood up to the girls surprise and bowed quickly. "Excuse me I need to go!" she exclaimed before quickly rushing out of the Cafeteria towards the bathroom.

* * *

Once inside she rushed into a stall and pulled her panties down from beneath her skirt. In no time at all Hinata was furiously playing with herself. Thoughts of having sex with Naruto were what initially filled her mind but soon those thought shifted into things Sasuke could and would do to her, given the rarely masturbated as being with Naruto was enough for her.

Her friends came to the conclusion that Naruto was mentally undeveloped which is why he elicited no sexual responses in her as doing so would be the equivalent as her being attracted to a child. Hinata always dismissed their thoughts but at this moment in time she was lost in her own thoughts of Sasuke. Lifting her shirt she began to fondle her breasts. She squeezed her nipples massaged herself roughly. She inserted two fingers into her awaiting slit and began to run them in and out of herself with furious vigor.

Her breathing increased rapidly and she felt herself actually getting farther from her climax as the need for release began to increase. She began to moan and whisper Sasuke's name repeatedly as she fondled herself even going as far as to suck her own breasts to bring herself to fruition. She was so lost in her thought that she never noticed the door open; she didn't notice the latch to the stall wasn't on, but what she wasn't blind to was when the door opened and she was fully exposed.

For three full tense seconds Hinata was frozen with embarrassment as Sasuke Uchiha stood before her. Her womanhood was in full view as were her breasts. Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her out the stall into the one that was meant for handicapped students. Pulling her panties completely off Sasuke placed Hinata's back against the wall before going down on her.

Hinata's mind exploded with overwhelming feelings and emotions as Sasuke began to have his way with her. She clenched the nearby rail with such force that it actually began to get bent. She didn't know what she was expecting to happen but Sasuke knew what he was doing. He went to work like a professional. Starting with his fingers Sasuke placed his index and middle ones into her wet vagina as his pinkie crept its way into her ass before thrusting his digits playfully in and out of her holes Hinata had never experiences type of penetration but the way Sasuke was going at her gave her feelings of euphoria on a level she could never dream existed.

Sasuke continued his motions while periodically sucking Hinata's clit and nipping at the folds of her labia Hinata used her free hands to pleasure herself by playing with her breasts. She caressed them and bit at them, anything to elicit more pleasure and to get off. Sasuke eventually took things to the next level as he began to use his mouth to pleasure Hinata.

Hinata felt his tongue, warm a wet with slick saliva enter inside her and begin to wriggle about caressing the inside of her vagina with playful delight. Her moans of pleasure threatened to turn into screams as she began to hyperventilate, using both her hands to steady herself as Sasuke continued. Sasuke lifted Hinata slightly off the ground as he pushed himself face deep inside of her, allowing gravity to push her down onto him for a deeper penetration.

Hinata had never climaxed before and didn't know what to expect so when her first one came she was blinded; literally and figuratively speaking. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and all she could see was a blinding white light as she reached the point of no return. Her mouth opened and she let out the loudest most pleasurable moan in the form of "SAAASSSUUKE!" Almost immediately though her moans were stifled as a pair of lips crashed onto hers and her mouth was filled with liquid and a wriggling visitor.

Still lost in the sea of passion and ecstasy Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and deepened their kiss pushing him up against the stall wall. She swallowed the liquid that had been transferred from his mouth to hers. It tasted extremely sweet, almost like pure sugar but it had a hint of tomato to it. Moving on from the taste she explored Sasuke's mouth with her tongue as his own tongue began to wrestle with hers. They shifted their heads and pulled at each other's hair kissing more and more feverishly. Hinata lost track of time but eventually the two teenagers broke apart gasping for air.

Breathing heavily Hinata was able to calm down a bit and think. Her pussy was still dripping and there was a puddle behind them that was undoubtedly her cum as she had climaxed. The front of Sasuke's pants and jacket were soaking as Hinata had mounted him in the throes of their kissing frenzy without her panties on. She lowered herself to the ground slowly and went to pick up her panties. Pulling some toilet paper off the roll she began to clean herself up as best as possible.

"Why, why did you do that?" she finally asked after the silence between her and Sasuke reached an awkward moment. "You were calling out my name; also you were going about it all wrong." He answered as he fixed himself up. "I figured I'd help you finish. I'm sure you must have figure this out by now but you're in the boy's bathroom. If it had been any other guy they would've done worse." Sasuke stated with indifference.

The truth of his words brought a wave of heat and embarrassment to Hinata. Tears also sprung up at the thought of what would have happened had someone else found her. "She embraced Sasuke and cried silently into his jacket for a few moments. "Thank you, for not taking advantage of me. Thank you for helping me." She said to him after the tears stopped. Sasuke pat her head and smiled. "You're my best friend's girl, of course I'd help you." He replied.

It was at that moment Hinata remembered Naruto, oddly enough though she didn't get upset. She felt no remorse for what had happened. She looked up into Sasuke's eyes and was drawn into the dark abyss of his obsidian orbs. "Sasuke, could you teach me, teach me how to have sex and how to give good sex to someone?" she asked. There was no falter in her voice and no sign of weakness. She was resolved in the path she had chosen. Sasuke shrugged and smirked. "Sure Hinata, I'll teach you. Come by my house after school today and the lessons will begin."

Hinata nodded and watched as Sasuke pulled out a pen and began to write on her hand. "That's my address, get it down on paper as soon as you can so it doesn't smear." He instructed her. Hinata nodded once again and pulled her panties on. "Hinata, why do you want to have sex with me?" Sasuke asked as they left the bathroom, once they determined the hallways were clear. Hinata shook her head. "It's not you specifically. I want to have sex with Naruto but I want to be good at it. The girls said to go to you for help." Hinata explained although as the words left her mouth they sounded weird to her and felt like a lie.

Sasuke merely shrugged and led the way down the hall. "I'm not in one of my sexual moods but I'll give you pointers I suppose and help you find your spots." Sasuke stated as if they were conducting a business transaction and not planning to sexual activities. Hinata was slightly numb as her mind processed everything she had experienced. Soon enough though she was back at the cafeteria and Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Hinata made her way back to the table where her friends were still eating and talking.

Taking the vacant seat where her lunch was Hinata began to eat slowly. "Hinata are you ok?" Hanabi asked her sister. Hinata smiled and nodded, "Yea Hanabi, I'm fine; just to use the bathroom was all." She replied. The rest of lunch time passed uneventfully and afterwards it was time for Hinata's afternoon classes. Hinata spent the rest of the day in a daze. She kept replaying the bathroom scene in her mind and had to excuse herself from each class at least twice in order to slake her thirst.

* * *

For her the end of the day could not come fast enough and when the final bell rang she was the first one out. Placing Sasuke's address into her phones GPS Hinata found a short walking route and sprinted towards the destination. Within minutes she arrived at the front of the gates from which a giant mansion sat behind. Pressing an intercom button Hinata tried to wait patiently but thoughts of having Sasuke's hands over her body again interrupted any calming thoughts she could conjure.

"**Hello?" **a voice spoke through the intercom. "Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuga. I'm a friend of Sasuke Uchiha. He invited me over to study with him." Hinata said quickly. **"Alright, but **I'm** afraid Sasuke won't be here for another few minutes." **The voice spoke again. **"I'll have to request that you stay in the living room until he gets here"** the voice continued. "Alright I will." Hinata agreed and after a few seconds the gate opened allowing her to come inside. Hinata tried to walk calmly up to the front door but her eagerness got the better of her.

Knocking on the door she waited patiently and after a minute or so it opened to reveal a young man. The man looked like he was only five or six years older than Sasuke. He was equally as handsome as Sasuke but didn't have the same allure or presence as the young Uchiha. "Ano, I'm Hinata Hyuga." Hinata greeted bowing slightly. "I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother and guardian." The young man introduced before letting Hinata into the house.

Hinata entered and followed Itachi until he came to a massive room with two full sofas a couch and a single-seat recliner couch. The chairs were situated around a giant glass table with a bowl of fruit in the center. In front of the table an entertainment was set up. A giant flat-screen television was set up on the wall around which the custom built entertainment center was situated.

From what Hinata could see the TV was attached to the wall but also had the base resting on the top of the center that housed it. "Ninety-inch ultra-hd flat-screen. Retail put it at thirty-five thousand." Itachi explained as he sat down on one of the sofas. "Who was that over the speakers? It didn't sound like you." Hinata stated sitting down on a different sofa.

"That a Jeeves, he's our butler." Itachi answered as he turned on the Television. Putting a headset on he picked up a controller and looked over to Hinata. "You play?" he asked her to which she silently replied by shaking her head. Itachi smiled and threw a controller to her. "You do now." He told her as he started up the game. Hinata had never been much of a game but as with everything else in her life she didn't want to disappoint so she decided she'd do her best and learn as she went along.

The game was a first-person shooter and after choosing their weapons Hinata and Itachi were placed into a match. Hinata died nine times in the first three minutes. Itachi offered no guidance but he didn't criticize her either. He simply smiled at her and played the game. Hinata continued to play with silent determination and after reaching her seventeenth death she got her first kill. She looked to Itachi who gave her a thumbs-up and smiled brighter. That one simple gesture lifted Hinata's mood and increased her resolve. The rest of the match Hinata would go from dying every few seconds to getting at least three kills per death.

In the end Itachi and Hinata's team lost but Hinata had raised her kill-death ratio to plus one. "Nice job Hinata." Itachi said to the young woman causing her to blush slightly. It was at that time the front door opened causing Hinata to stand strait up. "Itachi, I'm home. Also I'm expecting company so-" Sasuke cut off mid-sentence as he came into the living room and saw Hinata standing before him.

"You were saying something about company Sasuke?" Itachi asked with a smile. Looking to his brother Sasuke clenched his teeth and went over to Hinata before taking her by the hand. "We're going to be studying don't interrupt us unless you're dying." Sasuke said to Itachi as he left his elder brother alone in the living room. Itachi shrugged and went back to his game as Sasuke and Hinata went into Sasuke's room.

* * *

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I was really excited to start learning so I came here immediately after school let out." Hinata quickly apologized. Sasuke sighed and shrugged. "It's ok Hinata. I should've told I wouldn't be home for a bit." Sasuke stated waving his hand dismissively. "Ano, how should we begin?" Hinata asked as she began to fidget around on the bed. Sasuke looked over at her from his position by the window and sighed once more.

"First off you need to relax. Sex is a natural action. People make such a big deal out of it when it's really nothing special. It's only as significant as you make it." He continued to explain. Hinata listened with rapt attention as Sasuke philosophy. "When approached in a way where there is only the passion and pleasure of sex that's when one truly experiences it at its height." Sasuke continued as he slowly made his way over to Hinata.

The young Hyuga female was captivated by Sasuke. His presence, voice, and attitude screamed at her and made her feel emotions she didn't know she had. When he sat down on the bed she immediately moved, on instinct and nothing else. She was stopped by Sasuke's quick reaction time as he pinned her beneath her, but even that made her feel more sexual active.

"You have no control over your sexual drive." Sasuke stated with an edge of disappointment. Hinata caught this and frowned. "Gomen Sasuke. I've never thought about sex. This is all new to me." She stated sheepishly. Sasuke exhaled slowly and got off Hinata allowing her to get back into a sitting position. "We'll take this one step at a time then." Sasuke informed Hinata. Hinata nodded and stood up in front of Sasuke.

"I'm ready to learn." Hinata informed him. Sasuke nodded and wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. "Lesson one, eye contact. Eye contact is the key to reading your partners emotions and intentions. From a simple glance you should be able to gleam where to go and what to do." He instructed. Hinata looked into Sasuke's eyes searching for any hint of how he wanted to proceed. Tentatively moving forward she raised herself on her toes and kissed him. Sasuke smiled against her lips and kissed her back. There kiss was soft and passionate. No tongue no hair pulling, a lover's kiss.

"Very good, you read me very well." Sasuke said when they broke apart. Hinata blushed and smiled. Now let's see you read me again." Sasuke stated with a smile. They would spend the next half hour with Hinata looking into Sasuke's eyes and reading how to lead or if he was going to lead. She was flawless in her execution. From eye contact they moved on to the second lesson which was bodily contact. The most contact Hinata had had with Naruto was a hugging kiss. Sasuke taught her how to read muscle and the beating of one's heart to match her movements.

They used music and danced to match one another rhythm. This took Hinata longer to understand as she could not dance as well as Sasuke so her timing was off. Before long it was getting dark and Hinata had to go home. "Thank you for the lesson Sasuke. I'll be sure to practice what you've taught me tonight." Hinata said to the raven-haired teen before leaving. It took Hinata roughly an hour to reach home from Sasuke's place. When she arrived she immediately went to her room and began to masturbate.

She hadn't gotten exactly what she wanted from her visit with Sasuke but the bodily contact exercise helped her masturbate with better efficiency than when she had tried to do it by herself earlier. Combined with the fact that she remembered most of where Sasuke had touched her got Hinata to her climatic point within moments of starting. She continued to climax for five minutes before passing out due to overwhelming pleasure.

Hinata awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door and opened her eyes groggily. "Hinata, are you in there?" Hanabi's voice called out. "Hinata blushed and used her comforter to quickly cover up her naked form. "H-h-Hanabi I'm here, but don't come in!" Hinata replied hastily. "Alright, I was just coming to let you know dinner will be ready soon." Her sister informed her. "Thank you Hanabi." Hinata said before relaxing and letting her comforter fall around her body. _"Sasuke"_ Hinata moaned the name with longing.

The rest of the evening passed in a haze for Hinata. Dinner with her family was a simple affair of noodles and chicken. After dinner she did all her homework and practiced her lessons from Sasuke, minus the masturbation. She would master her sex drive and control herself just as Sasuke had done. At the end of the evening she went to sleep satisfied that she had accomplished so much.

* * *

The next morning Hinata woke up refreshed and full of energy. She followed her morning routine of showering, brushing her teeth, and getting dressed before heading downstairs for breakfast. "You're looking chipper today." Hanabi commented as her sister came into the kitchen. "Do I really?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with you hanging out with Sasuke yesterday would it?" Hanabi asked. Hinata smiled and hummed softly. "All we did was study. He's really smart and taught me some things." Hinata replied. "Hinata you've got the top marks in class, what could he have possibly taught you?" Hanabi asked suspiciously. "Oh nothing, just a little of **this** and some of **that**." Hinata answered happily.

Hinata left the kitchen with a smile on her face as she skipped through the house having only grabbed some energy bars for breakfast and the lunch she had prepared the previous night before leaving the house. The walk to school was uneventful but for Hinata it was quite peaceful. Hanabi had caught up with her minutes after she had left the house and together the twins made it to school before splitting off to go to class.

Homeroom was a simple affair as Hinata met with Temari and Tenten. The three females talked about how sucky the day would be, except Hinata hinted that her day would be a lot more exciting than theirs. Her statement brought out the curiosity in her friends who would for the rest of the day try to find out what she was hiding. Hinata however kept the secret close to herself. During her usual meeting with Naruto she greeted and treated him as she always did. She was able to pass along a not to Sasuke with her cellphone number along with a short message: **Are we still having a lesson tonight?**

She would receive her answer during the final period of the day in the form of a text to her phone: **Front of the school after class, I'll walk you.** Hinata smiled brightly and after class immediately went to wait for Sasuke. He showed up around ten minutes after school was let out and together the two raven-haired teenagers walked to his house. Hinata sent out the appropriate messages to inform every one of her location before she and Sasuke arrived at his place.

Entering Sasuke's room Hinata waited patiently for a direction before catching Sasuke's eye. She read him in a moment and followed his lead as they began dancing to the beat of their hearts and the motions of one another's bodies. After the warm-up Sasuke smirked and kissed Hinata passionately. "You're ready for the next lesson." He informed her Hinata smiled and felt something hard pressing against her leg. "You're going to learn how to give perfect oral sex." Sasuke stated simply. Hinata felt her pulse quicken and almost jumped at the opportunity presented to her but staved off her emotions just in time.

Lowering herself to her knees; Hinata began to delicately remove Sasuke's manhood from his clothes. She started with his belt on his jean before undoing the button and zipper. Pulling the pants down slowly she looked up to Sasuke for approval. His look was passive. Hinata continued and pulled down Sasuke's boxers his erection popped out to greet her and Hinata was caught in awe of its majestic length and girth.

She had never seen male genitalia before but the object in front of her screamed to be sucked and commanded her to open herself to it. Hinata followed the silent command and opened her mouth. In an instant Sasuke shoved his dick into Hinata's mouth. Her first instinct yelled to bite down but she ignored it as his massive man-meat slid into her throat causing her to gag and her muscles to tighten around Sasuke's erection. Hinata began to breathe through her nose allowing her to take the entirety of Sasuke's size inside her mouth and throat.

Taking a deep breath Hinata began to bob her head up and down along Sasuke's shaft. "Don't just use your mouth as another whole to be fucked. You have your tongue and your teeth, your lungs and throat are also useful. Combine all the different functions of your mouth into a pattern. Systematically give out the pleasure." Sasuke instructed.

Hinata nodded awkwardly and steadied herself with one hand as she began to jerk Sasuke's shaft with her hand while simultaneously sucking him off. She ran her tongue around the rim of the tip of his penis while humming slightly to cause her tongue to vibrate. Sasuke gasped in surprise, it was small and barely audible but Hinata caught it.

She, a novice at sex had caught Sasuke Uchiha with a move he wasn't prepared for. Bringing a smile to her lips Hinata continued to gratify Sasuke. She experimented with different techniques before she found one that seemed to stimulate Sasuke's erection the best. She would take the entire length of his penis into her throat swallowing it or at least putter her muscles through the motions of swallowing in order to stimulate the tip as her tongue ran its way delicately along the shaft.

When she needed to breathe she would slowly extract the penis with a deliberate motion that allowed her tongue and teeth to gently caress the nerves. While doing this she would hum slightly causing her entire mouth to vibrate once she could breathe she would take a few moments to play with what was left of the penis in her mouth using her tongue and vibrations of her mouth.

This pattern would repeat itself at different variables in time and was coupled with the jerking motion of Hinata's hand along Sasuke's shaft. Hinata didn't want to become monotonous though so to spice things up she would lick the tip of Sasuke's dick like a lollipop or playfully bite it sending small shocks through the entire organ.

It finally came to the point where Sasuke grabbed Hinata by the back of her head and began thrusting his hips in motion with the bobbing of her head. Hinata continued sucking and pleasuring Sasuke with her mouth, placing her hands against his legs in order to keep herself stable. Sasuke gave no warning or indication he was about to come. Hinata immediately felt the war liquid enter her mouth and began to drink it hungrily.

She was determined not to let a single drop escape. For a full twenty seconds Sasuke continued to pump semen down Hinata's throat. She felt her stomach fill slightly from the load and when Sasuke finally pulled out from her; Hinata was breathing heavily but had a giant smile on her face. "That was incredible. I never knew one could have such an experience from giving pleasure." She stated as she ran her lips over the rim of her mouth. Sasuke lowered himself till he was staring Hinata straight in the eye.

"That is one of the true secrets of sex, pleasure while not directly pleasuring yourself." He said to her as he pulled Hinata in for a deep kiss. Hinata reciprocated the kiss with one of her own. The kiss between them deepened even further as Sasuke lifted Hinata off the floor and onto his bed. Hinata didn't care that Sasuke was leading nor did she mind when her panties were removed. She was lost in his touch, lost in his kiss; she was lost in Sasuke's embrace.

Sasuke on the other-hand was in full control. His mind was clear and sharp. His purpose was defined. He knew what he was doing and what it meant but to him she was just another girl. If Naruto found out he might not see it that way but Sasuke didn't care. Hinata had chosen him over Naruto and even if it was just sex; that was all Sasuke ever wanted from his female encounters. It had been the same with every other girl; Hinata was no different.

He was careful, he was quick and he never missed a beat. In one fluid motion he had both removed Hinata's panties and slipped a condom on. Sasuke would never admit it but he always used protection. He had perfected his technique of slipping one on without his partner ever being the wiser. With one momentous thrust he was inside Hinata and the feeling was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Hinata was a virgin, but that was no surprise. Sasuke had racked up enough V-cards to start a catalog but her virginity was extremely special. If Sasuke had to describe it, then Hinata was the virgin child of a virgin's child who was a virgin. The tightness of her walls clamped around his erect penis with such force that he almost lost control of himself and feel into the sea of pleasure he was so used to letting females drown in. Hinata on the other hand was already long gone the pleasure and pain as her hymen was rip apart so forcible by Sasuke's dick had sent her over the edge.

There was a glazed look in her eyes as a blush formed across her face. "Sa-su-ke, you're inside me." She stated in a sultry tone. "You're so big and you're inside me." She whispered seductively. "Do you like the way my pussy feels, sa-su-ke?" she asked in a merry sing-song tone. Sasuke looked into Hinata's eyes and saw it all. Everything she wanted done to her and she wanted him to do it. "Fuck me Sasuke. Fuck me and make me feel good. Fuck me because you're the only one who can!" she exclaimed ripping her shirt open. Her breasts looked as if they had grown another size and were busting out of her bra.

It was at that moment Sasuke joined the sea of pleasure. He could see Hinata happily swimming through it where others had only drowned and he was determined to prove that he too could master this new experience. Letting loose a feral growl Sasuke ripped Hinata's bra off and began to viciously suckle at her tits. Hinata gasp at the pain as Sasuke drew blood but immediately began to moan at the pleasure of him suckling from her.

Rocking her hips Hinata egged Sasuke to do the same and within moments the two teens were rocking themselves backwards and forwards. Their motions were perfectly synced. With each thrust of the hips new waves of pleasure coursed through both their bodies. _What is this feeling? How come I only feel it now when I'm with Hinata?_ Sasuke thought as he continued to thrust himself deeper and further into Hinata crevice. Her tight vaginal muscles contracted around his penis sending more pleasure through him.

He transmitted this pleasure by biting into Hinata's neck. The Hyuga female had not experienced necking and was caught completely unawares. As her top fell off Hinata had a brief moment of clarity. _I'm being fucked in my skirt, and I love it._ She thought as she followed Sasuke's lead and bit into as much of his neck as she could reach. Not satisfied with the amount of skin that was presented Hinata proceeded to rip Sasuke's shirt off from the front. Sasuke never noticed as he was balls deep into Hinata's pussy she had already cam a bit as her pussy oozed a clear fluid discharge along with the blood from her broken hymen.

"Sasuke, you make me feel so good. You're making me feel so fucking good" Hinata cried out. Sasuke wanted to reply but his mouth was full of Hinata's breasts. So he proceeded to fuck her as hard as he possibly could; pushing all of his muscles to the limit. Hinata pulled herself closer to Sasuke digging her nails into his shoulder blades as she. Sasuke growled into Hinata's flesh as he slid his arms up her sides and grasped her shoulders in a hooking motion pulling her down onto his penis as much as he could.

Both teens cried out in pure ecstasy biting groping and caressing one another. Hinata shifted her wait slightly and in seconds was straddling Sasuke's waist breathing heavily as sweat glistened on her body in a thin layer. Sasuke was breathing equally as hard and seemed to be a bit more sweat drenched than Hinata. For but a moment that stayed in their new position before Hinata began to rid Sasuke. She lifted her hand and began to mess around with her hair before Sasuke started to fondle her breasts.

Their motions were now more controlled and focused. Their moans and gasps of pleasure as sucked blood from the loved wounds they had inflicted on one another filled the air. For an unknown period of time they fucked one another and continued to fuck. It was clear that is position was meant to recover their strength for soon Sasuke was on the offensive again. With a mighty heave he lifted both himself and Hinata from the bad and crashed the young woman into a nearby wall. Hinata was numb to the impact and wrapped her legs tightly around Sasuke's waist. Bracing Hinata between the wall and himself Sasuke began once more to thrust his hip and pound away at her. Hinata loved every moment of it and began climaxing repeatedly.

Her fluids were backed up by the pressure of Sasuke massive erection but soon, whether from intuition or feeling the pressure inside Sasuke finally pulled out and let the cascading flood of fluids waterfall downwards and out of Hinata's vagina. They stood embraced with one another. Hinata still had her legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist and her arms on his. Sasuke's arms and hands were firmly placed on the wall as he looked into Hinata's eyes.

The kissing began once more. Hinata began to lose her grip so Sasuke grabbed her ass and lifted her higher and closer to his chest. By now Sasuke was ready for round three and was in the motion of sliding Hinata onto his waiting erection when he felt some resistance. At first it confused him since he had so easily slid in before maneuvering his penis with one hand he lined it up with the hole and began to force his way inside. At first the initial penetration felt tighter than before and after a second to realize what was going on Sasuke came to the conclusion that he was in Hinata's ass.

The smart thing to do would've been to pull out and let her adjust to the size but he'd already gotten the tip in so he figured he may as well go all the way. Hinata was enjoying it all. Her ass cheeks spread to try and accommodate this new visitor and although her brain was sending out signals for pain the pleasure she was getting was more than enough to compensate. After about a minute of forced pushing Sasuke eventually got most of the entire shaft inside before Hinata's body began to reject the length. Two thirds of his dick was inside and for Sasuke that was more than enough.

He went to work on her ass thrusting himself recklessly as he enjoyed this newer tightness around his penis. Hinata's pussy which was now free of blockage began to flow endlessly soaking the floor and what remained of her skirt. With little effort Sasuke ripped off what remained of Hinata's clothing. Both teens were now completely naked and continued to fuck not caring of the consequences of their actions or rather enjoying what their actions meant.

Hinata's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and flashes but in the span of Sasuke fucking her she came to realize something. Naruto wasn't right for her. The only thing he was good for was making her ache for Sasuke. That's why she was doing what she did. Naruto didn't deserve to be betrayed by his best friend and girlfriend but Hinata just didn't care because she knew that he'd never compare.

It was with this thought Hinata came to the conclusion that she would stay with Naruto just so she could feel the thrill of cheating on him with Sasuke. This thought renewed her vitality and with little effort she positioned herself so that Sasuke was now fucking her anal doggy style. Sasuke was at first confused with the shifting of positions but soon fell right back on track as he hunched over Hinata for better access. His arms immediately wrapped around her so that he could fondle her breasts. Hinata on the other hand did her best to support both their weight on her hands and knees as Sasuke continued to fuck her. Her pussy ached to be pleasured once and she couldn't even fondle herself to get release some of her tension.

"Sa-sas-Sasuke!" Hinata gasped out between moans. "My pussy, it aches for you!" she continued in a hurried breath. Saliva was streaming down her cheeks as the pleasure became more intense. Sasuke must have heard her because after a few more good thrusts in her ass he pulled out and immediately went to work on her pussy. The familiar tightness came back and Sasuke was determined to make Hinata have her final climax before him.

Somewhere in between fucking Hinata and being fucked by Hinata Sasuke had switched out condoms. He knew it wasn't a conscious effort for all his attention was focused on taming the hellcat in heat that was Hinata. His body on a subconscious level had recognized the movements and would switch out a condom after he had released his seed. With a quick count Sasuke realized he was down to his last condom. It was now or never that he would bring Hinata to a stopping point or be forever shamed at being bested by a virgin.

Hinata must have felt the end coming near as well because she pulled herself outwards. Quickly darting back to the bed on all fours like an animal Hinata turned and spread herself wide open taunting Sasuke playfully to come into her folds. He growled softly and dove through the air. Pinning Hinata down he thrust himself back inside her and wrapped his arms around her body pulling her deeper onto him as well as bringing their faces together in an animalistic kiss. Sasuke had never been one for back scratching but when Hinata's nails dug into his flesh it drove him over the wall and he returned the favor by biting into her neck.

They continued to fuck for ten minutes straight before Hinata climaxed, yelling Sasuke's name at the top of her lungs. Feeling victorious Sasuke pulled out of Hinata and released himself all over her face and body. The two teenagers collapsed next to one another. Both of them were breathing heavily but in that moment their hungers were gone and their thirst was quenched. Looking up at Hinata Sasuke saw a beautiful smile gracing her face.

Of them know exactly when they fell asleep but it was well past two am when they woke up. Hinata had over a dozen missed calls from her father with some messages from her sister and friends. Itachi had also come to ask Sasuke if he knew where Hinata was when he saw the state of both the teenagers and the room. "Get her home but stop by one of her friends' homes and see if they have anything decent for her to wear. We'll talk about this later." He instructed curtly.

Sasuke shrugged and began to pull on some clothes. Hinata was in worse shape as her clothes had been ripped and were little more than rags. She opted to wear one of Sasuke's shirts and a pair of his pants. They left the home and immediately headed towards Sakura's house. Hinata always kept some clothes there in case any of their study sessions turned into overnight stays. Luckily she had an outfit that was ridiculously similar to the one she had worn to school the previous day.

After getting the clothe from Sakura, who promised to back Hinata's story that she had been with her the entire time Hinata and Sasuke made their way to Hinata's home. "Will you be alright?" Sasuke asked as he tried to hide some of the love marks on Hinata's neck. Hinata nodded and smiled. "I'll be fine. Thank you for the lesson Sasuke, although I think that today's should be limited to about an hour." She said with a grin before kissing Sasuke's cheek and heading inside.

* * *

_A few weeks later_

Sasuke walked through the doors of the classroom dripping wet with a laughing Naruto behind him. "Ha I finally got you Sasuke. My prank worked and now you know I'm the best prankster there is!" The blond haired teenager exclaimed joyfully. Hinata came into view from around the corner and immediately made her way to Naruto giving the blond a quick kiss on the cheek before looping her arm through his.

"Ugh, get a room you two." Sasuke growled as he walked away from the couple. He made it to the bathroom when he felt his phone vibrate. Pulling it out he read the message that had been sent and smirked. **Home alone tonight, it would suck if somebody broke in and raped me. I should remember to lock the backdoor.** The sender's name was blocked but that didn't matter to Sasuke. He was going to have some fun tonight.

_Later that evening_

Hinata sat on her couch eating popcorn as she watched the television. She was dressed in too-big t-shirt and her underwear. She heard a soft squeak and immediately perked her head. "Hello? Is somebody there?" she called out. Turning off the television Hinata began to walk through the house inspecting everything. She heard a muffled thud like the sound of footsteps on carpet. "If you're out there I just want you to know I'm armed." She called out once more.

Going towards the back of the house she noticed that the door was ajar and immediately froze. Someone had broken into her house; she immediately tried to run but was caught after only two steps. Her mouth was gagged and she was lifted easily into the air. Her assailant was strong and threw her to the couch she had just been sitting on. Pulling up her shirt he ran his hand over her stomach. Hinata trembled and tried to squirm away. She was smacked in response.

"Here's how things are going to play out. I'm going to rape you then I'm going to leave you. You can either enjoy it and participate or lie down and take it." He said in a gravelly voice. Hinata immediately began to scream beneath her gag. This caused her attacker to laugh as he pulled her panties off. Positioning himself the attack rammed his erection into Hinata's pussy and proceeded to rape her. For the first thirty minutes Hinata was numb and just took it. She then succumbed to the pleasure of sex and began to participate.

Hinata moved her body with the attackers and allowed his hands to roam over her. The rapist took the gag out her mouth before licking her tears. "Your sorrow is so sweet; too bad your needle dicked boyfriend wasn't here to save you. Hinata expression immediately changed as a smirk came to her lips. She then burst out laughing and looked up at her attacker pulling the mask off his head.

"Sasuke you ruined the whole experience by making me laugh. We both know Naruto is a small dicked pussy footed coward. The way he trusts us so blindly yet we keep fucking one another behind his back is painfully hilarious." Hinata stated as she maneuvered her body so that Sasuke could fuck her better. "Did hear his claim about being the best prankster ever, if only he fucking knew the prank we're pulling on him." Sasuke said with a smirk.

The two teens had continued their "lessons" well after the first night of almost being caught. Hinata's friend had even encouraged her to do it. At first Hanabi was against the idea, then she had her night with Sasuke; a night that became a threesome with her own sister. Since then Sasuke and Hinata continued to fuck one another without Naruto being any the wiser. They treated one another with indifference in public to maintain a cover because the thrill of being caught made their sex so much more satisfying. "So Hinata, what should we try next?" Sasuke asked as Hinata mounted him and began to ride his cock

"Well if you're feeling a bit adventurous I know how we can use a one-way mirror to push being caught to the limit." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at Hinata but was nonetheless intrigued. "Hey anything to add more excitement to our life." Sasuke commented with a smirk. "That's what I love to hear Sasuke, just keep fucking me and making me feel good, I'll let you in on my plan if you're a good boy." Hinata whispered seductively into her lover's ear.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap. Whew I was up all night doing this. The issuer of this particular story has asked to remain anonymous. While it does deviate from my normal writing style I believe the challenge has helped my overall work. Review if you liked it, review if you didn't. Either way I can proudly say challenge accepted and completed.


End file.
